Ciao Bella
by philomoon
Summary: Andromeda est partie. Pleurer, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Bellatrix cherche la vengeance, le coeur sec et les yeux gonflés, et Narcissa se contente de se laver. Comme si a chaque jet d'eau lancé, certains souvenirs disparaissaient.


**Résumé :** Andromeda est partie. Pleurez, c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Bellatrix cherche la vengeance, le coeur sec et les yeux gonflés, et Narcissa se contente de se laver. Comme si a chaque jet d'eau lancé, certains souvenirs disparaissaient. 

**Disclaimer** : Seul les personnages et les relations entre eux sont a JK Rowling ! Le reste sort de mon esprit tordu.

**Rating :** T

**Dédicaces :** A Bella, Narcissa, et Andromeda, même si elles existent pas... Juste parce qu'elles m'inspirent, ces filles là !

**Ciao Bella**

Un pas, un autre, un de plus, encore un...puis plus rien.

Les bottes de Bellatrix Black cessent d'effleurer le sol.

La musique que le vieux poste de TSF balance d'un son hésitant répercute les battements de son cœur.

Elle resserre les os de ses doigts sur le fin cylindre qui lui occupe la main. Les vibrations courent de ses épaisses chaussures aux fondements même de la ville, déjà avachie par la nuit. Une bourrasque froide.

Des milliers de petites particules d'eau se soulèvent des pavés humides. Un tintement se fait entendre, rompant le silence du royaume de la lune. La cloche de l'église a sonné douze coups.

Bellatrix sert l'objet avec empressement dans ses mains.

Elle a la gorge sèche, bien que la pluie hydrate les nervures de ses lèvres parcheminées. Les effluves du ciel tombent. Ses vêtements collent à sa peau.

Ses doigts tremblants saisissent son chapeau haut de forme, qu'elle plaque contre son cœur.

C'est celui que Narcissa lui a offert, le noir, son préféré.

Il paraît que la pluie expie les fautes.

Alors elle s'humecte les lèvres, et frappe trois coups secs.

La porte tremble, tout comme ses poings.

Dans un instant, la toute fin serait proche. Elle saurait, Elle aurait, Elle serait... Justice serait rendue, la vérité, entendue.

Alors elle ouvrirait.

Elle la laisserait entrer et claquerait la porte. Bella sourirait. Ses lourds cheveux bruns seraient retenus en un chignon complexe, comme à son habitude, comme tous les dimanches soirs.

Le noir de ses yeux rencontrerait le gris des siens. Gris... Aussi gris que le revolver à silencieux que Bella tiendrait dans sa main. Sa sœur mourrait comme la moldue qu'elle avait choisit de devenir.

Les yeux de Bellatrix hurleraient.

Va-y Andromeda, va-y ! Demande. Demande pourquoi...

mais elle ne le ferait pas.

Une moue boudeuse marquerait son beau visage. Elle tendrait la main. Sa bouche pulpeuse et rougie par le froid s'entrouvrirait.

« Donne-moi ça, Bella... »

Une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Celle qu'elle utilisait pour aboutir à ses désirs les plus fous. Celle qui avait tant due séduire ce Tonks.

Ted Tonks.

Mais cette fois Bella ne fléchirait pas. Elle continuerait à pointer son arme juste sur son cœur. Elle pourrait enfin le lui déchirer, avec une simple balle d'acier.

Alors seulement Bellatrix murmurerait :

« Tu sais Andromeda, notre mère me disait souvent que quand on est proche de la mort, on fait des rêves étranges. C'est à ce moment que les personnes qui nous sont le plus cher nous apparaissent. Oui, chérie. Tous les soirs, mère voyait mon père, décédé pourtant, lui tendre la main et lui demander de le rejoindre dans la paix éternelle.

Elle qui ne lui avait pourtant presque jamais rien refusé de son vivant, elle s'était empressée de refuser. Alors il revenait la voir, tous les soirs. Quand elle me racontait ça, c'était toujours avec cette pointe d'effroi que je ne sus déchiffrer qu'avec l'âge. Je crois, Andro, que la nuit de sa mort, ma mère a prit la main de mon père et lui a dit oui. Puis ils sont partis pour ne plus jamais revenir...

Mais devrais-je dire oui, moi aussi ?

Devrait-on se prendre la main, et partir très loin ? »

A quoi bon laisser Narcissa inonder de ses sanglots le lit désormais vide de son autre sœur ? Quand Bella l'avait découverte comme ça, Narcissa, elle l'avait relevée, l'avait lavée, nettoyée.

Comme si a chaque jet d'eau lancé, une partie des souvenirs d'évanouissaient.

« Pleure. J'ai déjà essayé, moi. Mais ça n'a pas marché. » Etait le seul conseil qu'elle avait put lui donner.

Elle aussi avait pleuré, mais ça n'avait servit à rien. Le cœur sec et les yeux gonflés... C'était tout ce qu'elle avait récolté. Et Andromeda n'était pas revenue.

Andromeda et ses pensées de laves. Même Bellatrix, pourtant de glace, fondait quand sa sœur l'enlaçait.

La cloche. Minuit trente. Déjà ?

Mais là, tout deviendrait flou... Bellatrix ne se souviendrait pas plus de comment elle se serait retrouvé à terre. Elle ne porterait même pas sa main à sa joue ensanglantée.

Une fente dans corps, une entaille dans son cœur. Finalement, tout serait bien. Andromeda aurait bien fait de fermer cette porte. Elle finirait même par tendre la main, elle aussi.

Le noir des yeux de Bella brillerait autant que la pointe de la baguette de sa sœur, pourtant pointée sur son cœur, a la lumière du feu.

« Pointer du doigt et se moquer des conséquences, hein ? »

Ricanement amer.

« Je te retrouve bien là, ma chère bella. »

Elle tournerait doucement autour d'elle, sa robe se mouvant à ses pas en une cruelle lenteur.

« Tout est achetable, vendable. Même l'homme. Tu n'as aucun honneur, aucune morale. Je te méprise. Va-t-en. »

L'armoire près de la porte d'entrée serait fermée.

« J'ai dit... »

Les rideaux rouges et voluptueux tirés.

« Va-t-en. »

La pluie bat a torrent.

« La pluie expie les fautes, Bella. Alors reste dehors. »

_Ses doigts tremblants saisissent son chapeau haut de forme, qu'elle plaque contre son cœur._

Son corps tout entier semble hurler son nom. Andromeda ! Mais aucun Bella ne résonne à ses oreilles. Elle essaye de se convaincre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de sa soeur, qu'elle ne devrait pas l'appeler. Mais elle le fait quand même. Une sœur, c'est mieux que deux, parce que sinon, on souffre trop. Elle a frappé. Trois coups secs. La porte vibre.

De l'agitation, à l'intérieur.

Le sang bat a ses trempes.

Des bruits de pas.

Son cœur va exploser, dans sa poitrine.

Devait-elle lui prendre la main ?

Mais Andromeda ouvre. Personne.

Il pleut. Froncement de sourcil.

La pluie ne ferait qu'abîmer son chignon.

C'est celui du dimanche soir.

La porte se referme.

**Ciao Bella.**

Parce que les miracles, ça n'existe pas.

Tout le monde le sait, ça.

**°OoO°**

_**Vos impressions en un click ;)**_

_**Elles me sont précieuses !**_


End file.
